Juste un rêve
by Hadrianna Crew
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif ce ne sont pas les titans nos ennemis. Eren Jäger va subir une désillusion face à un pays qu'il aimait, le Japon. Il va par la suite faire la rencontre de Livaï, à partir de là sa vie ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant.
1. Désillusion

Mon rêve, moi Eren Jäger je suis au Japon, je peux aller au karaoké, dans un bar à chats, où juste visiter une petite ville comme ce soir. Tout le monde est poli, confiant envers les autres, altruistes… Je n'ai jamais vu de société aussi parfaite. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire devant les lanternes de toutes les couleurs qui éclairent les rues. Je monte une allée en arc de cercle qui fait le tour d'une petite place. C'est la saison des festivals, une fois en haut j'aperçois quelques attractions et particulièrement la grande roue. Mon regard se porte sur le ciel dégagé et étoilé, j'ai trouvé le Paradis et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter.

Je m'engage dans pleins de petites ruelles, j'ai envie de tout découvrir. Plus j'avance moins il y a de lanternes, c'est logique cela couterait trop cher d'éclairer toute une ville de cette façon. La couleur laisse donc place petit à petit à de simples lampadaires. J'arrive dans ce qui semble être une partie industrielle, dans ce genre de ville c'est très étonnant. Un peu plus loin se dresse un entrepôt, la curiosité est un vilain défaut et j'avoue ne pas être sur de mon choix d'entrer dedans. Mais que voulez vous qu'il m'arrive, au pire on me dira que ce lieu est interdit au public et je partirais. La porte est entrouverte je me faufile facilement en me prenant pour solide snack puis je me cache derrière des palettes en bois. Une fois mon excitation redescendue je me concentre sur ce qu'il ce passe autour de moi. À ma grand surprise j'entends une voix crier, en me rapprochant de la source je vois un homme corpulent en costume, un cigare à la mains crier sur ouvrier. C'est officiel je ne devrais pas être là. Je regarde partout autour de moi une sortie, celle d'où je viens est maintenant bloquée et je n'en vois aucune autre. Mon regard s'égard à gauche à droite en haut, il y a quelque chose en haut. En plissant un peu les yeux j'aperçois une silhouette sur l'une des poutres en métal. Elle progresse accroupie dans ma direction et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde. En faisant plus attention je vois qu'elle porte autour de sa taille un instrument très étrange. Elle s'arrête au-dessus de moi et me fait des signes. Elle désigne la table devant moi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance, je m'avance vers la table et attends ses instructions. Je me tourne vers cette silhouette, elle est un peu plus éclairée sous cet angle et je peux affirmer que c'est un jeune homme. Il me mime très clairement de prendre une pile de papier qu'il y a sur la table. Après plusieurs essais il me confirme que je tiens les bons documents. Seulement ma célèbre absence de discrétion me fait repérer et un ordre est lancé dans ma direction. J'ai maintenant cinq hommes armés qui s'avancent vers moi. L'homme en haut me fait signe de courir vers une pile de carton qui monte presque jusqu'au plafond. J'obéis, je le vois courir dans cette même direction avec tout la discrétion du monde. J'arrive un peu après lui derrière les cartons, une fois caché je sens une présence dans mon dos qui me dit quelque choses en japonais. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre que :

« Quoi ?! »

Pas de réponse, juste des bras qui m'enlacent et une main posée sur ma bouche. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui ce passe, il y a un bruit de métal et de rembobinage puis je me retrouve avec cet inconnu propulsé dans les airs. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que nous atterrissons sur la poutre. Finalement il me demande :

« Français ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête, encore confus au vu de la situation. Le jeune homme sur un ton calme fini par me dire :

« On va s'asseoir ici, le temps que les recherches aillent voir ailleurs. »

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, nous nous accroupissons en même temps, il s'adosse à un pilier et me sert contre lui. Je préfère penser que cette position est nécessaire pour ma sécurité, je suis quand même entre ses jambes. Celles-ci sont un peu pliées, surement pour avoir un équilibre. Une fois bien installé il retire sa main de ma bouche et me sert autour de la taille. J'avoue me retenir de sourire et je fais un gros effort pour calmer mes hormones, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Ma tête est posée contre son torse, je peux entendre les battements de son cœur, ils sont rapides. Ce doit être par peur d'être repéré. Les minutes passent, une bonne partie des gardes sont sortis mais d'autres continuent de fouiller chaque recoin. Le jeune homme fini par me poser des questions en chuchotant :

« Que faisais tu ici ?

\- Je suis juste en vacance.

\- Quelle idée de venir dans ce genre d'endroit !

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

\- Effectivement ce n'est pas ton fort. »

Je ne dis rien et lui tend ses précieux documents. Son ton neutre m'énerve rien que d'y penser, pourtant une partie de moi à envie d'entendre cette voix à nouveau. Il range ces documents dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et remet ses bras autour de moi. Cette fois il prend son temps et semble hésiter, il pose sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche et son autre main sur ma taille. Il me sert encore plus que tout à l'heure et ses jambes se replient un peu plus. Je prends le temps d'observer mon kidnappeur. Ses cheveux noirs sont courts sur le côté et long de quelques centimètre sur le haut du crane. Il semble avoir la trentaine mais paraît être plus petit que moi. Son regard froid et sévère ne laisse passer aucune émotion et pourtant je peux les ressentir. Il porte une chemise et une petite veste brune. Des sangles entourent ses jambes et son torse. Sur sa veste est cousu un symbole blanc et bleu qui ressemble un peu à des ailes. Sa mains posée sur mon épaule glisse un peu et caresse légèrement mon cou, sa peau est si douce et son étreinte si dure.

J'ai mal à la poitrine, quelque chose me sert et m'étouffe. Ma tête tourne, je ne sens plus que la chaleur de ce corps contre le mien. Je peine à m'avouer que mon corps désire le sien à tout jamais. Comment je peux ressentir cela dans le bas de mon ventre pour un inconnu ? Mes jambes et mes bras se resserrent autour de ma poitrine. Un sentiment de gène plane autour de nous tendit que mon cœur m'apporte plus de souffrance que toute à l'heur. Les minutes passent, je sens sa main sur ma taille. Elle bouge légèrement pour se transformer en petites caresses. Je me recroqueville encore plus sur moi même et peine à retenir mes larmes, au moins je ne sanglote pas. Pensant certainement que j'ai peur, ce qui devrait être le cas, le jeune inconnu passe sa main dans mes cheveux. En quelques secondes je me calme et reprend progressivement mes esprits. Je fini par accepter, temporairement, ces sentiments, juste le temps que tout ceci se termine. Ses caresses ralentissent avant de stopper, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il pose un baiser sur ma tête et fini enfin par se présenté :

« Tu peux m'appeler Livaï.

\- Moi c'est Eren Jäger… »

Après avoir fait les présentations j'entends un coup de feu venir de l'extérieur. Sans prévenir, Livaï se redresse, me prend dans ses bras et saute au sol. Ce n'est qu'au dernier mètre qu'il ralentit la chute avec l'engin qu'il a autour de la taille. Les gardes ce précipitent dehors en criant je ne sais quoi. Venu des airs plusieurs personnes avec le même équipement et uniforme que Livaï ce présentent devant nous. Ils posent leur point droit sur le cœur et le gauche dans le dos :

« Caporal, comme prévue nous avons neutraliser les agents à deux kilomètre à la ronde. Nous pouvons rentré au QG immédiatement. (Ils posent leur regard sur moi) Qui est-ce ?

\- Son visage est connu, Il est sous notre protection.

\- Bien, bataillon en avant !

\- (Livaï se tourne vers moi) Nous ne volerons pas tout le voyage, il va falloir courir. »

J'hoche la tête puis il m'attrape par les épaules et derrière les genoux pour me soulever. Dans ses mains il tient également des manettes relier à sa machine. Je dois le gêner plus qu'autre chose, je me fais plus petit que possible. Il cours vers la sortie avec moi dans ses bras, devant nous plusieurs membres du bataillon, si j'ai bien compris, lancent une sorte de grappin sur les murs qui les propulsent dans les airs. Cela explique pas mal de choses, nous arrivons dans la zone d'envole, avant de mettre en marche le grappin il me chuchote :

« Détend toi, tu ne risque rien »

Je lui obéi du mieux que je peux, mes muscles sont un peu moins contractés. Je sens que l'on va partir, pas réflexe je m'accroche de toute mes force à sa veste et le sert contre moi. Le même bruit de rembobinage arrive à mes oreilles, j'enfouille ma tête dans le cou de Livaï et pris pour que ce soit bientôt fini. Malgré cela j'entends encore une petite voix me disant que je vais bien, que je suis heureux dans ses bras. Nous quittons le sol, je me retiens de crier, un vent frais passe sur mes joues. Mes yeux sont fermés je nous sens monter en altitude tandis que les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Je distingue dans ma peur un douce voix me disant :

« La ville est magnifique fait moi confiance. »

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation je fini par avoir des papillonnement d'yeux. Pendant ces brèves images je vois effectivement la ville briller de mille couleurs. Les secousses du grappin me font sursauter, seul la présence de Livaï arrive à m'apaiser. Nous arrivons sur la place que j'ai mentionné plus tôt. Je me retrouve pied à terre, Livaï prend ma main et me cris de courir. Je le vois sous un autre angle, son visage que j'ai connu mono expressif est ici brouiller par une forme de peur. Comme la première fois que l'on à peur d'une chose particulière. Pas la première fois que l'on à ce sentiment mais qu'on le ressent envers quelque chose. Sa main me sert extrêmement fort et j'ai du mal à suivre la cadence de ses pas. Il le remarque bien et jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi. Sans crier garde il me plaque contre un mur d'une petite ruelle. I peine la place pour nous deux, j'ai déjà été collé à lui, seulement cette fois il est face à moi. Ses bras m'enlacent, une main sur ma tête, l'autre autour de ma taille. J'ai posé mon menton sur son épaule et mes poings sont sérés près de ma poitrine. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne sais pas si c'est par peur ou parce que je me trouve encore dans les bras de Livaï. Sa respiration est rapide et la plus discrète possible. J'entends des détonations dans les rues, les grappins qui percutent les murs et ceux qui tombent lourdement. Dans ce désastre une voix s'élève près des mon oreille :

« Tout va bien, je suis là…Il n'y a que moi…Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…

\- Il faut aller les aider…

\- Ce sont des soldats, toi tu n'as pas encore appris à te battre. Dis moi de quoi tu as besoin ?

\- J'ai besoin de…que…que tu restes près de moi… »

Ça y est, je l'ai dis, c'est ridicule. Je tombe amoureux de la première personne qui me prend dans ses bras, je crois au coup de foudre mais pas à ce point.

Contre toute attente, il me sert plus fort et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je passe mes bras autour du sien et tente de ne pas faire attention à ce qui ce passe autour de nous. D'un coup une fumée verte apparaît dans le ciel. Livaï détache son étreinte :

« Le signale de replie, on ne risque plus rien. »


	2. Révélation

Je laisse paraître un brève sourire, il sort le premier de notre cachette et m'offre son bras en guise d'aide. Nous marchons tranquillement ainsi jusqu'à arriver à une maison tout en hauteur. Livaï me dit d'attendre un instant, toque et dit quelque chose d'inaudible. Il me fait signe de venir, une fois à l'intérieur il pose sa mais sur mon épaule et me rapproche un peu de lui. L'intérieur n'est pas aussi petit que je l'imaginais. Vu le nombre de soldats ils sont tout de même entassés dans une sorte de salle commune. En français Livaï leur fait un récapitulatif :

« Ce jeune homme va rejoindre nos rang, soyez indulgent, surtout que son visage a été filmé pendant la dernière mission. Maintenant sachez que je suis très déçu, je m'absente cinq minutes et cet endroit devient un dépotoir. Soldats, tous à vos postes, personne ne fermera l'œil tant que je trouverai de la poussière. »

Tout le monde enlève sa veste et va chercher de quoi nettoyer. Au milieu de tout ça je ne sais pas quoi faire, Livaï s'éloigne et je me retrouve seul avec ces inconnus. Un ado blond au yeux bleus de mon âge s'approche de moi et me salut :

« Bienvenue, tu verras tu vas vite t'intégrer. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Moi c'est Armin Arlert

\- Eren Jäger et en toute honnêteté, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fait là.

\- Toi aussi tu as été recruté en pleine mission, c'est plutôt rare mais ça arrive. Du coup je vais te faire un topo, viens t'asseoir. »

Il m'invite sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée et commence son explication :

« Nous sommes le bataillon d'exploration, notre mission, récolter des informations, espionner, etc… Il y a deux autres factions mais je ne connais pas bien leur rôle. Bref, comme tu as pu le remarquer nous somme presque tous des européens, avec une majorité de français, c'est pourquoi c'est la principale langue du bataillon.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous battre, mais pourquoi, ce pays va très bien ?!

\- C'est ce que le grand public croit, on était comme toi des rêves plein la tête, puis le bataillon nous a ouvert les yeux. Tout ce en quoi nous croyons n'est qu'une pièce avec d'horribles coulisses. Les Japonais ne peuvent malheureusement pas faire grand chose. Une fois lancés dans ce genre d'affaire c'est leur famille qui peux en payer le prix. En tant qu'étranger on a plus de possibilité d'actions dans l'ombre. La plupart d'entre nous sont venus car ils ont perdu fois dans leur patrie natal et espérais mieux ici. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le paradis mais ici nous avons une raison de nous battre, nous tenons à ce pays et nous avons encore de l'espoir pour lui.

\- Je vois, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me battre et je ne sais même pas contre quoi exactement.

\- Tu apprendras, de toute façon maintenant tu es sur la liste de notre ennemie. Tu as le droit de partir mais fait vite, avent d'en savoir trop.

\- Je sais déjà où est les QG.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

Une voix féminine provient des escaliers :

« Armin dépêche toi on a beaucoup de travail.

\- J'arrive Mikasa, je dois y aller, tu as de la chance, d'habitude Livaï refourgue la plus part du boulot aux nouveaux, il a du oublier. »

Sympa de me dire que je suis insignifiant. En y réfléchissant j'ai du lui causer pas mal de problèmes, normal qu'il cherche à m'oublier. Je me lance dans l'exploration de mon nouveau chez moi. Les escaliers ne permettent le passage que d'une personne et pareil pour les couloirs. J'enchaine des pièces presque vides avec la place de loger quelques personnes. Tout le monde s'active aux taches ménagères. J'entre aperçois Livaï dans un encadrement de porte, il ne m'a pas remarqué. Lui aussi à laisser tomber sa veste et porte son foulard sur la tête. Je l'ai vu sérieux, apeuré, maintenant je le trouve mignon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi. J'ai atteins le deuxième étage, ici il y a trois pièce, à gauche, devant moi et à droite. Je retrouve Armin dans la deuxième mais il est concentré à la tache. Je suis intrigué par la troisième salle, la porte est ouverte mais il n'y a personne. Ma curiosité me reprend et j'entre un peu hésitant. Les murs sont bleus et les volets sont fermés. Il n'y a qu'une armoire, une commode en face de la porte et un lit une place. Comme une évidence, je déduis qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Livaï. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me plaque contre l'un des murs de la pièce, en priant pour que personne ne m'ais vu. Problème je suis sur le mur perpendiculaire à la porte. Je vois parfaitement tout le couloir et Livaï avancer d'un pas décidé. Toute fois il semble ne pas faire attention à moi et regarde droit devant lui. Il franchie la porte et la ferme derrière lui son regard toujours droit. Je le vois maintenant de profile, il se tourne brusquement vers moi et me plaque contre le mur plus que je ne l'était déjà. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, je l'entends murmurer :

« Je veux que tu sois à moi. »

Il m'attrape par les cheveux et colle brusquement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon cœur s'emballe et Livaï commence me titiller avec sa langue. Son autre main a attrapé l'une des mes cuisse et la soulève de quelques centimètres. Je sens dans le bas de mon ventre quelque chose qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Mais pas seulement, entre mes jambes je sens le corps de Livaï qui réclame le mien également. Je fini par céder et entrouvre ma bouche. La sensation de Livaï dans mon corps me fait sortir quelques allaitements et ce n'est que sa langue qui caresse la mienne. Il attrape mes deux cuisses et me soulève complétement du sol. Je m'accroche à lui en le serrent de toute mes forces. La sensation du mur dans mon dos disparaît, et je sens les pas durs de Livaï dans la pièce. J'ai l'impression d'être à moitié jeté, à moitié posé sur le seul lit de la pièce. Quand je fini par ouvrir les yeux, Livaï est au dessue de moi, mes jambes sont écartées et mes genoux un peu pliés. Livaï se trouve entre elles et ses mains sont posées de chaque côté de ma tête. Je suis à la fois excité et apeuré. Par réflexe je tente de serrer mes jambes, mais avec un corps humain entre je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Je plaque par contre mes mains contre ma poitrine, seul mon regard permet de confirmer mes désirs. Je ne peux m'empêché de regarder Livaï dans les yeux, on dirait que ça lui fait plaisir, il me fait un petit sourire amusé. Je ne sais pas si j'aime ce jeu mais si il me permet d'avoir moi aussi Livaï rien que pour moi, je respecterai les règles. Il s'approche de moi et caresse mon cou avec ses lèvres, sa langue glisse entre mes muscles. Par moment il aspire ma peau et ne laisse qu'une rougeur. Ne connaissant pas l'opacité des murs je me retiens de faire le moindre bruit. Je retiens difficilement des cris qui exprimeraient mes sentiments. En quelques minutes Livaï a fait vibrer mon âme.

L'une de ses mains s'approche de mon torse et déboutonne un par un les bouton de ma chemise. Je ne retiens plus les miennes et moi aussi commence à retirer sa chemise. Je caresse son dos nu et lisse, tendis que je tente maladroitement de défaire les sangles qui entourent son corps. Une fois mon torse mit à nu il se redresse légèrement et m'observe. Une gêne s'installe dans mon esprit, alors que je contemple également ses abdos, bien plus apparents que les miens. Son sourire sadique n'a pas quitté son visage et comme pour que je me sente tout de même mieux, il me laisse resserrer mes jambes. Maintenant il me surplombe totalement, je me rends compte qu'en faite il a fait ça car c'est plus pratique pour déboutonner mon pantalon. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu mais j'ai déjà déboutonné le sien, il n'a pas du apprécier cette initiative. Il baisse mon pantalon de quelques centimètres puis se redresse bien droit au dessus de moi, toujours avec son sourire. Habituellement j'ai du mal à comprendre les sous entendus, mais ici je lis en Livaï comme dans un livre ouvert. Je peux presque l'entendre dire « Je veux te regarder déballer mon cadeau. » Dans l'impatience je me presse de baisser mon pantalon jusqu'en dessous de mes genoux, ne pouvais me plier pour finir le travail. Je remets mes mains sur ma poitrine, encore, et regarde Livaï avec un air de chien battu, du moins j'essaye. Il comprend et fini le travail et Livaï semble vouloir encore jouer un peu avec moi. Il m'attrape les poignets et m'embrasse sans me laisser la moindre possibilité de mouvement. Son genou vient me presser légèrement entre les jambes. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour avant qu'un cri ne s'échappe dans notre baiser.

Livaï fini par descend ses lèvres sur mon torse et mordille à des endroits stratégiques. Je passe mes mains derrière l'oreiller en espérant que cela m'aide à tenir bon. Mes yeux ce fermes d'eux même et je sens les caresses et les lèvres de Livaï descendre plus bas dans mon corps. Plus aucun tissu ne recouvre mon corps et je sens mes joues devenir rouge. Surpris j'entends la voix de Livaï me murmurer :

« Eren, tu es tellement mignon. »

Cette simple phrase me détend immédiatement, le sourire dérangeant, mais attirant, c'est transformé en sourire de bonheur, que mes lèvres se permettent d'imiter. Livaï commence ainsi à m'embrasser entre les jambes. Je ses toujours l'oreiller derrière moi, et Livaï ne calme pas pour autant ses ardeurs. Sa langue se joint à ses baisers, je tiens le coup, mais rien que le fait de sentir Livaï sur mon corps comble mes envies. Ses mains viennent caresser mes cuisses puis remonter au même niveau que sa tête. Je le sens dans mon corps, mon cœur ne fait qu'accélérer et Livaï a trouvé comment me faire tourner la tête. Changeant parfois de technique, appuyant là où il faut, il gère ma montée de plaisir. Je ne me contrôle plus, j'ai besoin de le toucher, de sentir ses cheveux glisser entre mes doigts ou qu'ils entremêlent avec les siens. Je ne me fait pas prier et attrape l'une de ses mains. Surpris il arrête son activité une fraction de seconde puis fini par accepter ce contact entre nous. Nos doigts se mélangent, se blessent et se caressent tandis que j'arrive au bout de mon souffle. Je craque, mon corps vibre, comme un instrument joué par Livaï, mes jambes s'écartent seules, cette fois je ne retiens pas mon cri. Mes paupières se sert , mon cœur bat comme si il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je n'ai presque pas bougé pourtant la fatigue me prend brusquement, et finalement mon corps se détend en déversant mon plaisir sur le corps de Livaï. Je reprends mon souffle, mes esprits et ma honte. Voir Livaï dans cet état est juste gênant, il s'essuie sur la couverture et redresse la tête vers moi. Il me montre un sourire apaisant, approche son visage du mien et me murmure :

« Je suis heureux de constater que toi aussi tu passes un bon moment. Maintenant je vais te demander de te retourner. »

Encore sous l'émotion, je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il me demande, puis la suite logique des choses m'amène à une conclusion évidente. Je ne sais plus si je dois être heureux de cet instant que je partage avec Livaï ou terrifier par la suite. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de chose, avec personne et encore moins dans ce sens. Je vais certainement aimer mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal, que mon corps décide de tout gâcher en refusant l'affection de Livaï. Il remarque mon anxiété, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et pose un simple baiser sur mon front. Je me retrouve toujours sur le dos et Livaï au dessus de moi qui sert ma tête contre sa poitrine, j'entends son cœur battre. Livaï prend une inspiration, le bruit s'accélère et il me chuchote, avec une sincérité à m'en briser le cœur :

« Je t'aime… »

Quelques mots, de tous petits mots me comble de joie, je sens que tout peux être possible. Je comprends, mes propres sentiments au fond de mon cœur, comment vivre sans faire confiance à la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde. Mes craintes s'évaporent en quelques secondes, Livaï dégage une délicate odeur de sapin que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Elle m'enveloppe et maintenant j'en suis sur, je veux vivre cela avec lui, je veux lui faire plaisir comme il m'en a donner. De bon cœur je me met sur le ventre et attend de voir ce que Livaï me réserve. Mes mains son posées à plat sur le matelas, Livaï en attrape une et entremêle ses doigts et les miens. Il pose ses lèvres derrière mon épaule et prononce :

« Eren…

\- Livaï… »

Mon cœur ce sert, ses caresses font le tour de mon dos pendant qu'il m'embrasse cette fois avec tendresse. Je sens quelque chose dans le bas de mon dos, Livaï est complètement collé à moi, son torse me recouvre totalement le haut de mon corps. Sa chaleur et la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne me détendent et m'apaise. Il me regarde dans les yeux, avec son expression habituelle et froide cette fois ci. Même si il ne le montre pas, je ressens les émotions qu'il a en lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et il me demande en passant sa main sur ma joue :

« Je peux ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête, j'ai l'impression de voir une fossette apparaître sur le coin de sa bouche. Je ressens un début de douleur dans le bas de mon ventre, mon visage se crispe et lentement Livaï fini par faire partit de moi. Des larmes viennent former un lac sur les draps, près de mon visage, la douleur passe et des larmes de plaisir restent. La sensation de Livaï qui domine mon être entier. Il comprend que je me suis habitué à lui et commence à bouger. Je sers les draps et mon visage refuse de se décrisper, je ne peux même plus retenir mes cris. Les mouvements de Livaï me procure des caresses dans le dos, tout son corps fait vibrer le mien. Des frissons me parcourent les cuisses et la colonne vertébrale. J'entends parfois le discret gémissement venant de Livaï, d'une certaine manière cela me fait plaisir. Mon corps n'en peut plus et en redemande en même temps. Je sens une gêne entre mes jambes, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, Livaï se retire, mais ce n'est pas fini. Il me retourne sur le dos, recommence ses va et viens face à moi. Mes jambes se plient et s'écartent d'elle même, Livaï me sert contre lui, nos cœurs ne font plus qu'un. Je sens tout le poids de son corps sur le mien. Mes mains se baladent sur le dos de Livaï et je le sert contre moi. Tandis qu'il accéléré la cadence ma tête se brouille et instinctivement un cri, des mots m'échappent :

« Livaï…Livaï… »

Ce nom, rien que ce nom me transporte aux cieux. J'arrive au bout de mes capacités, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps. Moi et Livaï, ensemble nous déversons le résultat de ce moment de bonheur. Je le sens se rependre en moi, ce doux cadeau qu'il me fait. Livaï lâche un cri discret et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

« Livaï…Je t'aime ! »


	3. Vérité

J'ouvre les yeux, allongé dans un lit avec un simple drap pour me couvrir. J'ai froid, il y a un courant d'air qui vient de la fenêtre. Les yeux à moitié clos, je vois les rideaux flotter au rythme de cette brise. Derrière eux se cache une silhouette que je connais par cœur maintenant. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon son regard est tourne vers l'extérieur, il tient une tasse du bout des doigts. Il avance délicatement celle ci vers sa bouche et prend une gorgée, la lumière de la lune met parfaitement en valeur son coté mystérieux et sexy. J'ose à peine bouger, pour ne pas casser ce moment, sauf que je ne suis pas discret du tout et Livaï se rend comte que je suis réveillé :

« Il est tôt.

\- (Je me redresse) Je pourrais dire la même chose.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce type de réflexion à un caporal. »

Je me lève, attrapant le drap pour me couvrir un minimum. Faisans face à cet homme, je calle mon épaule contre le mur, j'observe la ville de nuit. Tout est si calme, comme si il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Je me remémore les bruits de tirs, ces corps tombants les uns après les autres. Je tremble mais ce n'est pas de peur, seulement de froid. Auprès de lui je ne ressens plus rien d'autre que mon corps et le sien. Livaï lève les yeux vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les détourner. Il me dit juste :

« Demain nous partons, on a fait beaucoup trop de raffut hier soir. Il faut qu'on se face discret. Tu restes avec nous ou tu veux rentrer dans ton pays ? Il n'y aura pas de conséquence du moment que tu ne reviens pas ici. Le plus important c'est que tu sache la vérité. Si tu restes, c'est pour te battre. »

Je veux reste mais seulement pour toi. Je ne peux pas lui dire cela, j'ignore encore comment nous en sommes arriver à cette situation. Je brise le silence :

« Où irions nous ?

\- Notre base principale est dans la campagne profonde au sud d'ici, ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre.

\- Tu apprendras, de plus ce soir était exceptionnel, nous sommes plus spécialisés dans l'infiltration. Les nouvelles recrues vont rarement sur le terrain.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout c'est passé si vite.

\- Et tu vas devoir prendre ta décision tout aussi vite.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi vous et moi ? »

Livaï pousse une inspiration et détourne le regard. Il boit une gorgée et pose la tasse vide sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre :

« Ça m'arrive, de temps en temps de me taper des gars du bataillon. Seulement je dois avouer, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé le premier soir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu te sens comme un jouet sexuel, présent dans cette chambre uniquement parce que j'ai trouvé que tu avais un beau petit cul. C'est une des raisons mais pas la principale ! »

Je lui tourne le dos, maintenant je n'ai plus la force de lui faire face. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et que je lui ouvre mes cuisses. Je savais que c'était une erreur, qui peut s'intéresser à moi juste en échangeant deux mots :

« Vous m'avez menti. »

Il s'approche de moi, je le sens. Je repense à ces trois petits mots qu'il m'a dit, de simples mots qui m'ont donné le courage de me laisser à lui, tout n'était que mensonge. Livaï pose une main sur ma hanche, même si je sais rien n'à changer, je suis toujours aussi docile, je le laisse me prendre comme sa propriété. Sans que je ne lui face part de mon ressenti il me dit :

« Va te coucher, je dors par terre. »

Il se détache rapidement de moi, je me tourne légèrement. Je le vois ouvrir l'armoire, il en sort une couverture et un oreiller. Il les pose négligemment sur le tapis. Je me tourne vers le lit et m'y assois, je songe à sortir de cette chambre au plus vite et en même temps j'ai peur de croiser quelqu'un, de devoir expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans cette chambre. Pourtant si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça personne ne devrait être étonner. De toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour trouver un autre endroit où dormir. Je m'allonge et tire la couverture vers moi. Je ferme les yeux, mais malgré la fatigue trop de choses tournent dans ma tête impossible de m'endormir. Je rumine, ne comprenant pas toute cette folie. Je me suis retrouvé embraqué dans un projet de coup d'état, j'ai même donné un coup de main en récupérant les documents. Et la cerise sur le gâteau j'ai perdu ma virginité avec l'homme que je crois aimer. Après ce qu'il vient de me dire je préférais penser que ce n'est que passager, surement dû à l'adrénaline.

Les heures passent, impossible de dormir, si ça ce trouve je n'y arriverai plus, je ne pourrais plus rêver. Livaï respire fort quand il dort, ça m'empêche encore plus de dormir, il me rappelle sa présence à chaque inspiration. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dit quelque chose, en me concentrant je l'entends murmurer :

« Eren…

\- (Je chuchote) Quoi ?

\- Eren… Reste, je t'en pris… Ne me laisse pas… J'ai besoin de toi »

Il dort toujours ? Il serait entrain de parler dans son sommeil ? Je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoir, à tout les coups c'est une ruse. Ils sont peut être en manque d'effectif ou il se dit que ce sera simple de me manipuler pour me remettre dans son lit. Je ne sais plus, je ne pense plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis perdu.

J'ignore si j'ai dormi ou non, le soleil perce à travers les volets. Je me redresse et m'étire. Livaï semble toujours endormi. Quelques minutes passent et quelqu'un frape à la porte. Je commence à paniquer :

« Caporal Livaï, nous devons nous mettre bientôt en route ! »

Livaï se réveille et s'approche de la porte. Il l'entrouvre et dit :

« Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons partir tout de suite. Pardonner ma question, avez vous parler au nouveau ?

\- Le débat à été long, j'avais peur qu'il ne trouve pas de couchette pour la nuit, alors je l'ai laissé dormir par terre ici. Il va me donner sa réponse.

\- Bien, à tout de suite. »

Livaï referme immédiatement la porte, il se tourne vers moi, les bras croisés :

« Bien dormi.

\- Ça va, merci.

\- Je sais que c'est très rapide, cependant je dois savoir quelle est ta décision.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- S'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir, quel serait ton choix ? »

Il ne me demande pas de choisir entre rester avec lui ou le quitter ! Il me demande si je veux me battre. Je me suis reconnu dans les paroles d'Armin, je n'ai plus foi en mon pays et j'ai l'espoir en celui-ci. Alors si pour que cette utopie devienne réalité je dois rejoindre le bataillon, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :

« Je me battrai !

\- Parfait, habille toi on part maintenant ! »

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de mes vêtements. Livaï lui semble connaître leur emplacement par cœur. Il se baisse et les ramasse un peu partout dans la pièce avant de me les apporter. Il tend sa main vers moi, tenant mon pantalon et mon t-shirt. Je tends la main pour les attraper. Sans que j'ai le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui ce passe. Livaï attrape mon avant bras et me plaque sur le lit. Son corps me surplombe totalement. Son visage est extrêmement proche du mien. Ses lèvre s'étirent timidement, me présentant un sourire crisper :

« Je suis content que tu restes.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour ce pays.

\- Je sais. »

Il se rapproche rapidement afin que nos lèvres se retrouvent réunies. Mon entrejambe me démange. Malgré la pression de son corps sur le mien il est doux et soigné avec moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai envie de lui dire que je fais ça pour lui, afin de rester avec lui pour toujours. Je me l'interdis, il est hors de question que je faiblisse à nouveau. Et je dis ça alors qu'il est de nouveau entrain de me posséder. Je pose mon avant bras le long de son torse et le repousse de quelque centimètre. Il me dit d'un ton neutre :

« C'était juste pour te dire ''Au revoir'' »

''Au revoir'', comme si j'allais lui retomber dans les bras, d'ailleurs je ne me prive pas de le lui dire :

« Je ne le laisserai plus avoir, je devrais pouvoir tenir le coup.

\- (Il a un rictus) Je ne doute pas de ton self control. Par contre je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. »

Sérieusement le seul mec pervers, sociopathe, possessif et autre que je croise il fallait que je flash dessus. Il me libère et commence à s'habiller, je fais de même. Dans quel merdier je me suis mis ?


	4. Fuite

Je descends rejoindre les autres, j'avance timidement dans les escaliers. J'ai préféré partir avant Livaï, comme ça je ne suis pas le dernier. Je m'approche du seul visage familier de la pièce :

« Salut Armin !

\- Salut ! Ça va, la nuit n'a pas été trop courte.

\- (Si j'était entrain de boire je recracherait direct) Quoi ?

\- Apparemment le caporal chef a pris pas mal de temps pour te convaincre de rejoindre nos rangs.

\- (Je souffle de soulagement) Ah ! Oui effectivement et ma décision est prise, je vais me battre.

\- Quel est ton secret ? Il n'a jamais insister pour que qui ce se soit nous rejoigne. Tu as dû assurer à la mission d'hier.

\- (Absolument pas, il veut juste faire de moi son jouet) Personne ne sais vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête je suppose.

\- Le caporale à deux expressions, neutre et une colère retenue, si tu vois la deuxième, fuit. Tu as mal nettoyé ta chambre. (Nous rions tout les deux, ça fait du bien de mettre trouver un ami aussi vite)

\- Et comment je le prends si il a une autre expression ?

\- Alors l'à considère toi comme chanceux, même les personnes les plus proches de lui n'arrivent pas à le cerner.

\- (La jeune femme de la veille s'approche de nous) Salut.

\- Bonjour Mikasa, bien dormi ?

\- Je me rattraperais ce soir dans un vrai lit.

\- Je faisais la connaissance d'Eren, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les trois. »

En voyant le visage inexpressif de Mikasa cela me rappel Livaï. Sérieusement quoi que je face mes penser finissent toujours par revenir vers lui. J'entends difficilement Armin me dire :

« Eren ça va ?

\- (Je secoues la tête) Excuse moi, juste une impression de déjà vu.

\- Oui je vois. Mikasa, je peux lui dire ?

\- Fais comme tu veux.

\- Je suppose qu'elle te fait penser à Livaï !

\- Comment…

\- Ça fais ça à tout le monde, enfaite ils sont deux cousin éloigner. Suffisamment pour ne s'être jamais rencontrer avant le bataillon et assez pour avoir le même nom de famille et presque le même caractère. »

Je vois les yeux de Mikasa s'enflammer. Elle attrape Armin par le col, pendant que moi je recule par surprise et peur lui est tout a fait serein comme si c'était une habitude :

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me comparer à lui !

\- Elle est un peu plus explosive. Pas la peine de te mettre dans cette état j'ai dit ''presque'' »

Elle pousse un soupir, ce calme et lâche Armin. À cet instant Livaï descend les escaliers, il s'arrête au milieu. Sans avoir besoin de faire une annonce tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers lui :

« J'espère que vous n'avez rien n'oublier, non ne reviendrons pas ici avant un moment. Les camionnettes nous attendent, allons y. »

Tout le monde ramasse son petit sac, personne n'a de gros bagage. Sauf que je viens de me rendre compte qu'entre tous c'est moi qui gagne le concours du sac le plus léger. Je n'ai quasiment rien, je suis partie de mon hôtel avec mon téléphone et mon portefeuille dans la poche. Comme si il sentait mon trouble Livaï s'approche de moi. En posant sa main sur mon épaule il me dit :

« Si il y a quoi que ce sois que te tiens à cœur, on peut faire un détour pour aller le chercher. En ce qui concerne le strict minimum on a tout ce qu'il faut là où on va.

\- (Je réfléchie à ce qui pourrais me manquer) Je préférai aller prendre des affaires.

\- D'accord, pour ne pas ralentir les autres tu monteras dans ma voiture. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de protester, il ce dirige directement vers la sortie. Comment je fais pour ne pas voir ses magouilles ?! Tout va bien, à priori on est presser, il ne devrai pas perdre de temps en s'arrêtant au milieu d'une route de campagne complétement déserte pour me dire ''Tu veux inauguré ma banquette arrière ?'' Pourquoi je pense à ça ?! Et pourquoi je pris pour que ça arrive ?! Après mon craquage mental, je sors un peu déboussoler du bâtiment. Les autres montent dans des sors de fourgons de l'armer. Armin se rapproche de moi :

« Tout va bien ! N'ai pas l'impression que tu es privilégier, (il me dit cela avec un grand sourire il cherche à me rassurer) personne ne souhaite passé cinq heures seul avec le caporal.

\- Cinq heures !

\- Malheureusement oui. Bon aller, on ce retrouve au quartier général ! »

Il me fait un grand signe de la main et court vers l'un des fourgons. Ça fait beaucoup trop pour mon cœur en à peine une journée. Je cherche Livaï des yeux, il est un peu plus loin adossé à une voiture noire. Je fais plus attention à son style vestimentaire, il n'a pas remis l'uniforme. Un pantalon noir, une veste noire ouverte et un t-shirt blanc. Sans oublier les lunettes de soleil à 7 heures du matin au début de l'hiver, je me demande si il voit quelques choses. Je me reteints de rire en m'approchant, c'est tellement le clicher du brun ténébreux. C'est ce genre de gars, dans les fictions, quand ils disent à une nana ''monte dans ma caisse'' elle monte. Et aujourd'hui la nana c'est moi. Il me voit arriver avec un énorme sourire, il me demande :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est un style habituel ?

\- (Il détourne le regard) Je pensais que ça te ferrai plaisir. »

D'un autre côté c'est vrai qu'il est ultra sexy avec ces fringues. Comme un vrai gentleman, il m'ouvre la porte passager. J'ai envie que la journée passe vite j'entre dans la voiture. Avant de la refermer, il s'appui dessue et penche son visage vers moi. Il ne fait que me regarder et je me sens oppresser comme si il le faisait de tout son corps. Il attrape mon menton entre ses doigts, il arbore un sourire un coins :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Je n'ose même pas répondre. Je détourne le regard avant que mon envie de l'embrasser ne me submerge. Il fini par poser un baiser sur mon front et s'assois à la place du conducteur. Nous ne roulons pas longtemps pour arriver devant mon hôtel. Quand nous sortons de la voiture il me dit :

« Je vais régler les détails à l'accueil, pendant ce temps va chercher tes affaires. »

Encore une fois je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je monte directement dans ma chambre. J'ignore ce que j'ai le droit de ramener ou non. J'avais posé sur le bureau mon calepin à dessin. Il me reste pas mal de feuille libre, peut être que j'aurai du temps pour moi. Je récupère mon sac et place déjà cela et ma trousse à crayons, ce serait trop si je prenais toute ma palette de feutre. Je récupère également quelques vêtements et mes affaires de toilette. Livaï rentre dans la pièce alors que j'hésitais à prendre ma console et mon ordinateur :

« J'ignore si je peux prendre trop d'affaires.

\- Là où on va tu pourras faire comme chez toi. Vois ça comme un camp de vacance à durer indéterminé. »

Je termine mon sac, j'évite tout de même de prendre les bibelots que j'ai achetés. J'abandonne également à contre cœur mes livres, je me rend compte à quel point je suis matérialiste. J'observe la cours de l'hôtel par la fenêtre, ça me stressant d'être au rez-de-chaussée. C'est le meilleur moyen de ce faire attaquer par une ombre, oui je suis parano. Je mets mon sac sur le dos près à partir, Livaï a les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre. Soudain ceux s'y s'élargissent, ils ce tournent vers moi. Sans prévenir il me plaque contre le sol. Le choc n'est pas violent, je n'en suis pas moins surpris. Il n'en a pas eu assez ?! Sérieusement ! Il met sa main contre ma bouche, empêchant de faire le moindre bruit. Je tente de me débattre, Lvaï tiens fermement l'une de mes mains. Je tente de me dégager avec mon bras de libre. Livaï à un tic d'agacement, il liber ma bouche pour pouvoir me maintenir entièrement. Je m'apprête à lui gueuler dessue, sauf qu'il se rapproche brusquement et bloque mes lèvre cette fois avec les siennes. D'un coup mon esprit ce vide, je retrouve les sensations de la veille. Mon corps tout entier réagie au contacte de sa peau. Mon mains son en feu au contacte des siennes. Mon cœur semble prêt à sortir de ma poitrine, ses lèvres ont beau me presser, je n'en ressens que de la douceur. Il ce détache légèrement de moi et me murmure :

« Tait toi… On va devoir s'enfuir. »

J'entends un bruit de clé au niveau de la porte. Livaï me redresse, nous regardons par la fenêtre, il y a plein de voiture noir dans le parking et quelques hommes en costumes ont les yeux river vers nous. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a plaqué, c'était pour qu'on ne nous voie pas. Livaï sors un miroir de sa poche. En toute discrétion il l'utilise pour aveugler les gardes. Sans perdre de temps il ouvre la fenêtre et nous fait basculer de l'autre côté, pile au moment où les autres rentrent dans la chambre. Nous atterrissons dans un buisson, à l'abri des regards. Je suis terrifié, autant qu'hier soir quand nous étions collé dans la ruelle. Je tremble à l'idée qu'on ce fasse repérer. Livaï ce tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras comme la veille. Le schéma ce répète, je sanglote et il me demande :

« Dis moi de quoi tu as besoin ? »

Il attend que je donne la même réponse, il est hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir. Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Combien de cœurs à t'il briser ainsi, combien sont tomber dans le panneau avant moi ? Voyant que je ne lui réponds pas, il s'éloigne et m'indique la voiture. Je comprends que nous devons fuir.

Je le laisse passer le premier et le suis pas à pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi concentré, j'ai trop peur de faire du bruit. Il arrive au niveau de la voiture et entre à la place du conducteur. Je devrai faire le tour mais ce serait prendre le risque d'encore nous faire repérer. Je m'installe donc à l'arrière du véhicule. Livaï ce retourne discrètement et me demande :

« T'es prêt ?

\- Oui…


	5. Questionnement

Il démarre la voiture immédiatement après des hommes en noir se tournent vers nous et Livaï fonce vers la sortie. Je préfère garder la tête baisser. C'est comme hier soir, ce sont les mêmes sensations de peur et de stress qui m'envahissent. Livaï prend un virage, je me retrouve projeter le long de la banquette. Il y a des coups de feux derrière nous, je me replie sur moi même les mains sur les oreilles.

Cette courses poursuite paraît duré des heure pourtant en un instant nous nous somme retrouver sur une petite route de campagne isoler. Je distingue simplement la silhouette de Livaï à la place du conducteur. Il s'arrête le long de la route, coupe le moteur et ce tourne vers moi :

« Ça va ? »

Sa respiration est forte mais il la retient, cela ce voit. Je retrouve ce regard de peur que j'aie vu hier. Simplement hier, tout à basculer dans ma vie à cause de ma curiosité. J'aurai pu rentrer à l'hôtel, ne rien savoir et continuer tranquillement ma vie. Cependant maintenant que je suis au courant je ne peux pas abandonner. Je fixe le visage de Livaï sans lui donner de réponse, des perles de sueurs coulent sur les pointes de ses cheveux. Sa peau d'ivoire laisse apercevoir de légères rougeurs au niveau des joues. Je vais devoir l'admettre, je suis aussi rester parce que je l'aime. En réponse à sa question je fais un hochement de tête. Puis il enjambe son siège pour venir à l'arrière. J'ai un mouvement de recule en le voyant bondir vers moi me collant contre la banquette. Il réagit immédiatement et me plaque allonger sur la banquette m'imposant son corps au dessue de moi. J'arrive à trouver la force de lui dire :

« Oui, je vais bien ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

\- Pardonne moi, je m'inquiète tellement pour toi.

\- (Cette fois j'hurle) ARRÊTE ! J'en peu plus de tes faux sentiments, de se rôle que tu te donne pour m'attirer dans ton lit ! Tu as eu ma première fois ça ne te suffit pas ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas baiser un autres gars du bataillon vu qu'apparemment c'est ta routine ?! Tu veux que je craque c'est ça ?! Dans se cas là je vais te le redire Livaï je t'aimais ! »

Tout est sorti, je me sens d'un coup plus léger. Je me force à maintenir le regard celui de Livaï est devenu mélancolique, il est hors de question que je me face encore avoir pas ça tête de chien battu. Il s'approche de mon visage le cœur au bord des lèvres :

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- Et bien… Non, enfin si mais… disons que… »

Je me perd dans des explication et me fait coupé par un baisé sur mes lèvres. Il est si doux et si tendre, je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Tout mon corps vibre et ressent le sien, comme si mon cœur ce rependait un peu plus en moi à chaque battement. Livaï se détache doucement et me murmure :

« Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, depuis que je t'ai vu perdu dans cette entrepôt. »

Ma gorge se serre, comment peut il avoir l'aire aussi sincère ? J'ai envie de lui faire confiance, de croire en ses paroles, lui dire que je l'aime encore plus ! Cependant j'ai déjà souffert une fois de sa mascarade. Il est hors de question que je revive cela, moi corps appartient désormais au bataillon, je me bats pour ce pays que j'aime. Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à Livaï en me disant cela ? Perdu dans mes penser je me rend compte tardivement qu'il c'est rapprocher de moi. Sa tête passe à côté de mon cou et il me serre contre lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui, j'entends un petit rire dans mon oreille et un murmure :

« Je le savais. »

À ces mots, il commence à m'embrasser le cou. Je réagit et l'attrape par les épaules pour le dégager. Il me prend les mains et m'empêche de bouger. J'ai envie d'hurler à nouveau, puis je me rappelle qu'on est en fuite. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour le laisser faire. Il descend lentement ses lèvres sur mon torse, j'ai du mal à retenir certain gémissement quand il commence à me mordre. Me lâchant les mains, il descend les sciènes vers mes jambes. Elles me caressent les cuisses et les écartes, m'imposant son corps entre elles. Je ne peux plus résister quand ses mains passer sous les tissus qui nous séparaient. Par reflexe je met mes bras autour de mon visage, je me sens encore honteux de me dévoiler à lui.

Il me caresse tendrement, je frémis sous celle ci. Puis il se met à me lécher délicatement comme pour profiter d'une glace. Je me prends encore pour un objet entre ses mains. Cependant cette fois il redresse la tête et me demande :

« Tu aimes ? »

Il continue de me titiller avec ses doigts en attendant ma réponse. Je ne peux que répondre d'une voix lent et faible :

« Ou… Oui… »

J'entends un petit rire :

« Eren, tu es tellement mignon. »

Juste après avoir fini sa phrase il me prend à pleine bouche. La surprise me fait pousser un crie de plaisir. Il ressert ses lèvres et accélère la cadence. Je ne retient plus mes gémissements à chacun de ses vas et vient. Ses mains continues de caressée le reste de mon corps. Je ne pense plus, je ne peux que ressentir les endroits où passe Livaï. Je commence à me laisser porter, je me sens monté de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Le plaisir me monte à la tête et en même temps je ressens une gêne dans mon corps. Je me sens vide, j'ai envie que Livaï me comble, j'ai envie de lui dans mon corps. Je retiens un cri et me déverse dans la bouche de Livaï.

Tous mes muscles se détendent, Livaï se rapproche de mon visage. Il m'attrape les cheveux et me force à le regarder dans les yeux, je me sens bien. Il a un petit sourire en coin puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après avoir ressenti la tendresse je sens un liquide passer de sa bouche à la mienne. À cause de la surprise, j'avale de travers et me met à tousser. Une fois calmer je découvre les fauteuils complétement taché. Je tourne timidement la tête vers Livaï, il a l'air de retenir un rire. Je lui dit d'une voix faible :

« Désolé…

\- Tu me nettoieras ça quand on arrivera. »

J'hoche la tête. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la seule tache dont je devrai m'occuper. Je sais quel suite logique cette situation vas amener. Il m'a fait plaisir, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Livaï se penche à nouveau vers mon oreille. Il m'embrasse tendrement le coup, je me mets à trembler. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à revivre cela. Il me murmure :

« Ça m'a beaucoup plus aussi… J'ai très envie de te retourner et de te prendre, mais on a déjà pris beaucoup de retard. »

Il se redresse et retourne à la place du conducteur. La voiture démarre au quart de tour et nous reprenons la route. Un peu déboussoler, je met un certain temps avant de reprendre ma place. Je suis perdu.


	6. Deux pour un

Nous arrivons à la base du bataillon. Le bâtiment est celui de militaires. Les autres camions sont déjà arriver, je reconnais certain visages qui sont entrain de courir sur un terrain vague. Avant d'aller m'installer, comme promis je nettoie la banquette arrière. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un voit cela. Livaï est déjà à l'intérieur, c'est un autre supérieur qui me fait la visite. Hansi, me montre les dortoirs, il y a plusieurs lits superposer de parte et d'autre. Je prends l'un des lits en hauteur près de la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Hansi, me laisse. Je peux enfin souffler, elle est un peu excentrique, j'ai du mettre mon cerveau en pause quand elle parlais. Il est à peine midi et j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé des années dans cette voiture. J'ai à peine terminé de ranger mes affaires qu'une tête blonde rentre dans la pièce et avance rapidement vers moi :

« Eren !

\- Armin ! Votre voyage c'est bien passer ?

\- Nickel, on a eu un cou de stresse pendant un contrôle mais tout c'est bien passer. Et vous, il y a eu des complications si j'ai bien compris !

\- Oui, ils nous ont retrouvé, heureusement on a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Le plus important c'est qu'ils ne vous aient pas suivie jusqu'ici. C'est une ancienne ferme, personne ne pense à venir dans le coin.

\- Je vois. »

Ma nouvelle vie est définitivement basée sur le fait de se cacher. Je dois me cacher du monde avec mes camarades et également me cacher d'eux avec ma relation avec Livaï. Ça y est je recommence ! Ce gars se sert de moi pour son bon plaisir, on ne peut pas parler d'une relation ! Pourtant, j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie que ses sentiments soient vrais. Que ses mots soient la vérité.

Armin me conduit dans la cantine, il y a beaucoup de monde. On se faufile entre les gens en uniforme et on se retrouve à une table avec Mikasa. Un gars est entrain de lui parler, je retient un rire, ça tête me fait penser à un cheval. Il remarque notre présence et se lève en me disant :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

Je suis pris sur le fait, je reste statique et c'est Mikasa qui me sauve la mise :

« Fiche lui la paix.

\- Qu'est ce que ça te fais que je me préoccupe des petits nouveau ?

\- Absolument rien, je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu lui portes de l'intérêt justement. »

Le gars ne répond pas et ce content de me bousculer et de partir :

« Merci.

\- Et bien Mikasa, tu m'épates. D'habitude tu préfères l'ignorer.

\- Je sentais que ça allait durer des heures.

\- Je ne penses pas, d'habitude j'arrive à répondre du tac au tac avec ce type de personne, là je me suis sentie complétement désemparer.

\- Ne le dit pas à Jean ça lui ferrai trop plaisir.

\- Jean ?

\- C'est ce gars, il tourne souvent autour de Mikasa et il est du genre à chercher l'embrouille.

\- Je vois. Il n'avait pas l'uniforme du bataillon !

\- Enfaite, quand je t'ai dit qu'on était le bataillon d'exploration c'était un peu rapide comme explication. On est encore en apprentissage, là on est partie en mission car Mikasa et moi voulons l'intégrer, ça devait être un mission de routine pour l'entrainement. Lui aussi est apprentie, mais il veut intégrer un autre régiment.

\- Je comprends.

\- Toi aussi, tu devras choisir ta spécialité.

\- Pour l'instant je ne connais que le bataillon.

\- tu vas apprendre. Un supérieur va te convoquer et tout t'expliquer. »

Encore de nouvelle information à digérer, bizarrement je me sens un peu plus libre en étant dans cette structure. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un but et je n'ai plus qu'à choisir ma voie.

Nous terminons notre repas, Hansi se dirige vers moi tout sourire :

« Toi, tu viens avec moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as quelques renseignement à nous donner concernant ce qui c'est passer hier. »

J'ai un mouvement de recule, Hansi se dirige vers la sortie, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. On monte à l'étage et nous retrouvons dans un long couloir avec plusieurs portes. Hansi s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elle, je demande :

« Vous allez m'interroger ?

\- Moi ?! Non ! Si c'était le cas tu aurais de la chance, je suis gentille par rapport à lui. »

Je commence à croire que je vais me retrouver face à Livaï, seul dans son bureau. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Bon, courage ! Je rentre et je dis stop. Hansi ouvre la porte, j'entre en trombe dans la pièce près à ne pas me laisser faire. Je me sens honteux quand je vois face à moi un grand homme, blond et large d'épaule. Il lève ses yeux bleus vers moi et à un mouvement de la main m'invitant à m'asseoir. Je ravale ma salive et ma fierté et obéi. Hansi referme la porte, le silence plonge la pièce dans le calme. Je me retrouve seul face au regard glacial de cet homme dans son fauteuil. Il se lève en s'appuyant sur ses accoudoirs et fait le tour de son bureau. Il s'adosse à celui si et croise les bras sans quitter mon regard :

« Bonjour, je me présente Erwin Smith, je dirige le bataillon. Tu es Eren c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui…

\- Il c'est passer beaucoup de chose ses dernières heures.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Le Caporal Livaï m'a déjà fais un compte rendu détailler. (J'ai des haut le cœur en imaginant ce qu'il a raconter, si cela ce trouve c'est son pote de commérage. Il faut vraiment que je me calme) Je souhaite avoir ton point de vu. Que c'est il passer dans l'entrepôt ? »

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire en passant sous silence se qui c'est passer entre moi et Livaï. Erwin m'écoute attentivement. Une fois que j'ai fini il se redresse et se place à côté de moi. Il pause sa main sur le dossier de ma chaise et se penche vers moi. Tout son corps me surplombe je me sens oppressé :

« Tu ne me dis pas tout, il y a des choses que tu me cache. »

Je tremble et j'ai des bouffer de chaleur. J'ai tellement honte de se qui c'est passer, il est hors de question que quelqu'un s'en rend compte. Il me regarde dans les yeux et se met à sourire :

« Excuse moi si je te fais peur. Je voulais être sûr que tu ne nous roulais pas dans la farine. Il y a certaine incohérence avec le discourt de Livaï mais je sais qu'il a tendance à exagérer les choses. (Il se détache et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau) Passons à la suite. Tu mérites de comprendre comment fonctionne notre système. À partir de maintenant tu fais partie de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement. Il s'agi de celle qui se trouve ici en se moment. Cependant tu vas devoir rattraper un certain retard. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas un spécialiste du combat et de l'infiltration. Cela s'apprend, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il m'effrayait au début mais maintenant que la tension est redescendue je me sens à l'aise. Erwin est quelqu'un de bienveillant, j'aurais aimer le rencontrer plutôt. Soudain j'ai l'image de Livaï qui me vient à l'esprit, je me sens confus, comme pris en faute. J'ai l'impression de le tromper en souhaitant cela. Erwin ressent mon malaise, il se penche sur son bureau et me regarde avec compassion :

« Je me doute que c'est beaucoup pour toi. Tu as tout le temps que tu souhaites. Je te ferai un topo de la situation une autre fois.

\- D'accord, merci. »

Je pousse un soupir j'espère que j'ai fini les montagne russe émotionnel pour aujourd'hui. Il se lève et m'invite à en faire de même. Il me ramène à la porte, je pose la main sur la poigner et tout de suite après Erwin pose la sciène également. Sa main est chaude et m'empêche de bouger. Il me regarde dans les yeux pleins de tendresse. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude. D'ailleurs je suis plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Si c'était Livaï je me mettrai dans tout mes états. Là il y a un homme qui me respecte et qui fait attention à moi et je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe. Il penche son visage vers le mien et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que se sois tu peux venir me voir. »

Là tout de suite je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, Livaï. J'ai besoin qu'il vienne me sauvé de cette situation, qu'il s'excuse et me dise qu'il m'aime vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'Erwin peut m'offrir cela. On entend des pas rapides dans le couloir, la poigner se baisser et la porte s'ouvre sur le visage en colère de Livaï. Erwin n'a pas lâché ma main. Je me détache immédiatement de lui, il me dit :

« Je crois que tu devrai y aller Eren, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir. »

Je fais juste un hochement de tête. Je passe à côté de Livaï pour sortir, il m'attrape par la taille et me dit :

« On en reparlera. »

Je quitte rapidement la pièce. La porte se referme violement, cependant elle reste tout de même un peu ouverte. J'entend un bruit sourd dans la pièce, un coup vient d'être donner et la voix de Livaï cri fort :

« Ça t'amuse ?!

\- Enormément.

\- je t'ai expliqué que cette fois c'est différent !

\- Justement c'est plus intéressant. Tu as quelques coups d'avance mais je peux facilement rattraper mon retard.

\- Si tu crois l'avoir de cette façon tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est a toi. Il t'a à peine mentionné dans son rapport, de toute évidence il essaye de t'oublier. C'est ce que je ne comprends pas avec toi tout se qui a de la valeur tu le laisse te glisser entre les doigts.

\- Je vois, tu veux jouer ? Alors cette fois j'y vais sérieusement. »

J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Je me dépêche de quitter le couloir et sors du bâtiment. J'ai envie d'hurler, de dire à tout le monde que je ne suis pas un objet. Que se sois Livaï, Erwin ou une quelconque entité qui joue avec mes sentiments.


	7. Entrainement

Il y a des pas qui viennent dans ma direction. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je découvre le regard inquiet d'Hanji :

« Il c'est passer quelque chose ?

\- (Je pousse un soupire) Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un torrent et je n'ai jamais le droit de souffler si non je me noie.

\- (Elle se redresse) Il faut que tu penses à autre chose. Tu as de la chance c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta première journée d'entrainement ! Crois moi, tu ne penseras à rien d'autre qu'à tes courbatures dans une heure ! »

Je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux d'aller me cacher sous la couette. Hanji m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine vers les vestiaire. Elle ouvre un casier et me tend la tenue d'entrainement. La chemise est trop petite pour moi je garde donc mon t-shirt délavé. Il me reste à mettre ces sangles. J'ai un dessin pour me montrer à quoi cela doit ressembler. J'arrive juste à m'enrouler dedans. Au bout d'un moment j'arrive à séparer le haut du bas et à identifier l'avant et l'arrière. Maintenant je dois démêler les jambes, c'est pas gagné d'avance. La porte du dortoir s'ouvre. Je demande de l'aide :

« Je suis désoler Hanji, je pige rien à ce système. C'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Je me retourne et ouvre grand les yeux. Je rencontre la silhouette imposante du comandant Erwin Smith. Je me fige face à sa figure imposante. Il me dit en ce rapprochant :

« La connaissance de ce mécanisme est obligatoire, quelques sois le rôle que tu veux avoir dans cette batail. (Il me sourit) On ma dit que quelqu'un était entrer ici par effraction, je suis soulager de voir que ce n'est que toi. »

Il prend mes sangles emmêler et regarde le massacre. Cependant il est confiant et en quelques secondes il remet tout en ordre. Je distingue enfin la jambe gauche et droite. J'attrape les sangles et dit timidement :

« Merci. »

Erwin éloigne les sangles de ma porter et pose sur moi un regard malicieux :

« Je vais te montrer comment tu dois les porter. »

Je reste bouche bée, j'aurais dû m'attendre à un coup comme ça. Sérieusement ce n'était pas suffisant avec Livaï ? Il faut en plus qu'il ai un concours de conquête avec le commandant ?! Cependant je n'ai pas la force de protester, la figure imposante et le grade de cet homme m'impressionnent trop. Il s'avance vers moi et instinctivement je m'éloigne. Je me coche contre un banc et m'y assis en tombant en arrière. Erwin s'agenouille face à moi, je pourrais me sauvé mais je suis bloquer contre ma volonté. Ce n'est pas comme avec Livaï, au fond de moi je veux rester avec lui, ne pas lui résister. Ici et maintenant je suis prisonnier de cette aura dominante. Il m'attrape un jambe et la tend vers lui sans me quitté des yeux :

« Regarde bien. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, j'ai envie de les fermées mais d'un autre côté je veux comprendre comment mettre en place cet équipement. Je suis pris entre mon envie de rentrer dans ce monde et celui de rester fidèle à mes sentiments. Même si je ne suis que leur joué, mon cœur à fait son choix. Erwin commence à m'enfiler l'équipement, je me concentre pour comprendre le sens des sangles. Je vois à peu près les subtilités notamment au niveau des pieds. Malgré ma bonne volonté il y a certain geste du comandant qui ne me laisse pas insensible. Notamment quand il frôle ma peau du bout des doigts. Ses mains sont tellement chaudes, contrairement à la froideur de Livaï. J'ai l'impression qu'en me touchant il tente d'effacer le passage du caporal sur mon corps. Mon esprit s'embrouille par moment, je ne fais même plus attention à la mise en place de l'équipement. À un moment Erwin me demande de me lever. J'obéi sans protester. Il installe les sangles autour de ma taille. Ses mains passe sur mes jambes avec légèreté et parfois s'approchent des mes fesses sans les touchés :

« J'en ai terminé avec le bas, je vais maintenant m'occuper du haut. »

Ses sous entendus me mettent mal à l'aise et me donnent des frissons. Se sont ceux de l'angoisse. Comment peut il croire que je vais me jeter dans ses bras de cette manière. Le torse est plus rapide et facile à mettre. Une fois tout ceci terminer, je pousse un soupire intérieure de soulagement. Erwin s'éloigne de moi, j'observe ma tenue, rien que la porter me fait sentir devenir un soldat. J'arrange rapidement mes sangles pour être plus à l'aise. J'a quasiment oublier la présence d'Erwin ainsi que ce qui vient de ce passé. Celui ci me rappel sa présence :

« J'ai du mal à comprendre Livaï. Tu n'es pas plus mignon qu'un autre, tu es plutôt en retrait. Bien que je sens qu'au fond tu es plus sociable. Alors pourquoi toi ?

\- Je l'ignore… (J'ignore également si c'est cette tenue mais je me sens pris d'une assurance quo m'a manquer ses dernière heures je le fixe et m'interdit de détourner le regard) Je suis venu ici pour me battre, pas me faire tripoter à tout vas ! Alors qu'importe votre rang je vous interdit de vous approcher de moi !

\- Oh, je commence à comprendre. »

Sur ses mots un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage. Puis il se retourne et sors de la pièce. J'attend une petite minutes dans les vestiaires et me rend sur le terrain vague rejoindre Hanji. On commence l'échauffement pas une course à pied. J'ai arrêté de compter les tours de terrain au bout du dixième. Un tour doit faire au moins deux cent mettre. Mes points de côté deviennent insupportables, je n'ai jamais été un grand sportif. Hanji siffle enfin et met un terme à ma course. Je ne me prive pas et m'effondre sur le sol. Mon entraineur se place face à moi tout sourire :

« C'est pas fini ! La prochaine étape est moins éprouvante. »

Je respire à plein poumon, tout mon corps refuse de bouger :

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux nous rejoindre ! »

Elle a raison, je prend une dernière inspiration et me remet sur mes jambes. Je dois me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important. Ce paye que j'aime n'est enfaite qu'une mascarade.

Hanji me traine vers une grande structure en forme de triangles former par de grands rondins de bois. Hanji me place au centre de la structure et attache mes sangles à des bobines de fer :

« Tu n'a qu'une chose à faire, rester en équilibre. Tes pied vont quitter le sol dans trois, deux…

\- Quoi ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus protester. Hanji tourne une manivelle et mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Puis sans prévenir je me sens tombé en arrière, m'attendant à rencontrer le sol je ferme les yeux et mes muscles se contractent. Cependant je me retrouve simplement la tête en bas à quelques centimètres du sol. Hanji s'abaisse à ma haute :

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ce foirer à ce point.

\- J'ai rien compris… »

Hanji me redescend et prend plus le temps de m'expliquer. C'est le premier exercice pour la manipulation du dispositif tridimensionnel. Le même qu'utilisait Livaï pendant notre fuite hier soir. Une fois cette information en tête je retente une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Rien à faire je me vautre à chaque tentative. Mon sang bout en moi, j'en ai asses d'être faible ! Au bout d'un moment alors que je pensais pouvoir tenir en équilibre je me mange à nouveau le sol. Cette fois je donne un coup de pied dans la structure qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je fini par m'accroupir contre celle ci, je suis à deux doit d'abandonner. Hanji me regarde de haut d'un air interrogateur :

« Je dois avouer qu'avec toute ses tentative tu aurais dû au moins piger le trucs. Bon, je vais te montrer l'exemple, après tout tu ne connais son existence depuis hier ! »

Elle attache ses sangles au centre de la structure. Je tourne la manivelle pour la soulever et je reste bouche bée. Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil et elle fait cella de manière naturelle. Quand je la redescends elle décide de mettre fin à l'exercice :

« Tu manques peut être de souplesse. Les nouvelles recrus ont un entrainement cette après midi. Rejoins les et même si ça prend quelques jours ont retentera l'expérience dès que tu seras prêt.

\- (J'essaye de me montrer positif) Oui, merci comandant ! »

Sur ses conseille je rejoins le groupe qui est déjà entrain de s'entrainer près d'une forêt avec des arbre gigantesque. Je reste près d'Armin et Mikasa, j'ai une légère altercation avec Jean mais dans l'ensemble je me sens bien. Je ne croyait pas pouvoir m'intégré aussi rapidement, bien que je sois à la traine niveau sportif. J'arrive à rire et à m'exprimer avec ce groupe. Je me lie également d'amitié avec d'autres personnes, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertholt, Christa et d'autres. Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais trouver un endroit où je me sente aussi bien.

La journée est quasiment terminée. On ce retrouvent tous à table pour le diné. Maintenant que j'ai fait la connaissance des nouvelles recrues, comme moi, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise. On discute, on rigole et j'arrive encore à m'embrouiller avec Jean. Je crois qu'il a une dent contre moi. D'un coup on entend tout un bruit sourd venant du fond de la salle. Le silence s'impose et tous les regards sont tournés vers l'origine du son. Je vous le comandant Erwin regardant la porte qui vient surement d'être claquer. Il a un sourire en coin qu'il tente de cacher. Petit à petit les discutions reprennent et je regarde mes camarade, interrogateur :

« Il devant être entrain de s'embrouiller avec le caporal chef Livaï.

\- Quand même, ça leur arrive souvent d'être en désaccord mais pas au point qu'il claque la porte !

\- Je regardait avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai jamais vu le caporal exprimer autant d'émotion et encore moins de la colère. »

La surprise de mes camarades me laisse perplexe, qu'est ce qui pourrait énerver Livaï ? Je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état et c'était quand je suis ressortie du bureau d'Erwin. Si c'est aussi rare que ça c'est ça doit être quelques choses qui leur tien à cœur. Moi !? Non c'est complétement nombriliste comme résonnement, ils ont d'autres choses dans la vie. Ça y est, même moi je commence à me considérer comme un objet. Cette journée a été extrêmement éprouvante, je me rends donc dans les dortoirs plus tôt que les autres. Je fais un détour histoire de marcher un peu à l'aire libre. En vérité c'est plus pour éviter le comandant Smith. J'imagine déjà la scène il me plaque contre un mure, me demande si j'ai aimer ce qu'il a fait et… Merde, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des films ! Surtout que si ça arrivait vraiment ce serai horrible. Il faut surtout pas que Livaï apprenne ce qui c'est passer dans les vestiaires si non je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Et en même temps qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? C'est mon corps j'en fait ce que je veux ! Oui j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est vrai. Et ça l'est, je sais ce que je veux en faire. Je veux l'abandonner entre ses bras, me laisser porter dans un rêve éveiller. Cela fait seulement quelques heures que je ne l'ai pas croisé et il me manque déjà. L'ignorer me fait du mal, lui résister me fait du mal et finalement m'abandonner pour son bon plaisir m'en procure également. Alors pourquoi je refuse et en même temps j'ai envie qu'il me touche ? Parce que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je l'aime, lui m'utilise. Très bien, je vais faire pareil ! Je vais utiliser son désir pour le posséder et en faire miens. Après tout ça nous arrange tout les deux et peut être qu'avec le temps il développera des sentiments ou je vais l'oublier et ce ne sera qu'une mauvaise passe de ma vie. Sérieusement, je me suis fait embarquer dans une organisation qui vise à renverse le pouvoir en place dans un pays qui n'est pas le mien, et je trouve quand même le temps de me plaindre de mes relations amoureuses.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment et déambule dans les couloirs à la recherche des dortoirs. Ce n'est pas labyrinthique mais tout les couloir ce ressemble et j'ai peur de rentrer dans la mauvaise pièce. En tournant à une intersection je vois une silhouette adosser au mur, un pied contre celui-ci et les bras croiser, le visage bas. Je la reconnais immédiatement ainsi que cette voie qui me pétrifie :

« Où étais tu ? »


End file.
